


Holy

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:10:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: Dean is in love with Lucifer. Lucifer uses it to his advantage.





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy

Dean absolutely hated it. No, he hated _him_. The son of a bitch named Lucifer had caused him and his family so much pain. He wanted to destroy the world and kill all the humans living on it, and Dean should hate him with a passion; he believed he did, but he was wrong. Dean had started to slowly fall for Lucifer, and he had tried everything to stop it. First he thought that he was just too drunk or being extremely bored, but after a while he realized that his feelings were real. Too real. 

He wondered if it had always been this and, if he had managed to hide it from himself for such a long time. He knew how shocked and scared he was when he saw him first, but also fascinated. Dean was able to despise Lucifer after everything he did to his brother, and he hoped that he would never see him again. Now, he was back, back in his old vessel, and Dean was confused since the day he returned and decided to hang out at the bunker.

Lucifer sat on the couch and sighed as he looked at one of Dean's magazines. Dean, who just entered the room, wasn't too happy with that. The angel noticed him and was amused by his reaction.

"Oh, hi, Dean," Lucifer sang. "I think you forgot to put this away. Some of them do look nice though," he said with a grin, and Dean yanked it out of his hands.

"Mind your own business, asshole," he mumbled. "What are you doing here again anyway? Don't you have, I don't know, innocent people to kill?"

Lucifer sat up and couldn't hide his smile. "Dean, you don't need to be embarrassed. Monkeys have their needs as well," he teased. Dean could slap himself for liking the way his voice sounded like right now. He liked his deep, rough voice after being exhausted. "Monkeys aren't the only ones, of course. We prefer... real things," he added, and Dean almost blushed. Was he doing this on purpose?

"Well, I didn't want to imagine that, thanks," Dean hissed, turning around to walk into the kitchen. Lucifer raised his brows and stood up, following him. It was an incredibly annoying habit.

Dean rolled his eyes and opened a bottle of beer. He was about to take a sip, but Lucifer took it in his own hand instead, slowly bringing it up to his own lips. Dean noticed how close they were standing to each other, and he wondered what the angel was up to now. Lucifer took a sip and licked his lips afterwards. Dean wished he wouldn't like the sight.

"Dean, why do you keep lying to yourself?" Lucifer asked, almost gently. Dean's eyes were wide. Could he know? 

"What are you talking about, dude? Stop annoying me and give me my beer back," the hunter growled. Lucifer's grin widened, and Dean started to blush.

"Cute," Lucifer purred. "Get on your knees," he said. Dean swallowed a gasp and felt his cheeks burning. 

"Excuse me?" Dean asked, almost not audible enough.

"I said, on your knees. Now," he repeated. Dean obeyed and knelt, looking at the hardened cock hidden beneath Lucifer's jeans. Lucifer took another sip while patiently watching Dean unzip his pants. Dean wasn't thinking, he was simply doing what he had wanted for months.

Dean took Lucifer's dick out and ran his tongue over the head. It was nice and long and thick. Dean made a muffled moan while sucking on it before licking the side. Lucifer let him do the work and kept drinking the beer. He wondered if it was humiliating for Dean to kneel on the dirty kitchen floor, his mouth stuffed with his cock. Lucifer closed his eyes and moaned with a low voice as he felt Dean taking him in his mouth. The wetness of his tongue and lips felt amazing.

Lucifer hissed and cursed, looking down at Dean with a smile. "That is very nice," Lucifer praised, grabbing the bottle hard enough to break it. Lucifer started to whisper something in Enochian, and even though Dean didn't understand, he enjoyed it. 

Dean was so fucking excited. He was giving Lucifer a blowjob. The devil. The creature who tortured Sam for such a long time. He tried to take more inches in, one hand moving to cup Lucifer's ass. Lucifer let a surprised noise out and ruffled the hunter's hair. 

Lucifer then grabbed his head with both hands, shoving Dean's head forward suddenly, making him take it all in. He didn't let go of him and moaned louder as he felt Dean's tongue moving quickly. He was visibly trying hard, but it was enjoyable nevertheless. Having him like this was so fucking fantastic.

Lucifer pulled at Dean's hair as he felt his own orgasm hitting him hard, holding his head in place to make him swallow. Dean wasn't used to the taste and grimaced, and Lucifer gave him a light slap for it. 

"What the fuck was that for?" Dean asked.

"That was impolite," Lucifer told him with an amused tone. "So, what did you want to tell me again?"

Dean rose and stood on his feet as Lucifer closed the zipper of his jeans. He stared at it and wondered what else he could do with it. Then he tried to focus on the question.

"Uh, I guess I don't hate you anymore," Dean said, looking away. "You are not that horrible," he added.

"I am an angel, Dean. I know all about the thoughts in your head. Your fantasies. Your feelings. I did the first step, you are welcome!" Lucifer said, chuckling. He set the empty bottle aside. "Now, that felt fucking good. You can do that more often," Lucifer said cheekily. He saw how nervous Dean was and put one hand on his cheek. "What is your next request, little mud-monkey?"

Dean swallowed.


End file.
